Green Requiem
by De hearts 26
Summary: Motoko is getting used to her new life with the ADA, they are different in shapes and sizes, but they are family.


A little story of my OC Motoko, she's based on the real Motoko Arai. This takes place after episode 5, I hope you enjoy this fanfic, love you guys! :)

* * *

So, I'm pretty sure this is where I write everything that happened to me so far. Every girl has a diary to write their personal secrets from the world, with a lock and a key.

Let's cut to the chase, shall we?

I've been found in a river by a boy named Atsushi Nakajima and a young man named Dazai Osamu, and I'm in a place called the Armed Detective Agency. A group of people with supernatural powers who save people and solve cases that are too difficult for the police to handle.

I've been told by Kunikida that I was a missing person named Motoko Arai who disappeared a week ago, and the ADA had been looking for me ever since.

But that's the thing, I'm not her.

Sure, we have the same name and look alike, but I'm not Motoko Arai. I died in a hospital while my mother was singing me a lullaby, now I'm in a body of someone who was in a river, possibly trying to kill herself.

I wonder what her life was like before she went missing, could it be that awful?

It's like everything feels normal, even when the Port Mafia wants to destroy us. I'm now in a place with odd, eccentric people. Well, Dazai is _very_ eccentric.

Enough about me, let's talk about this group of super humans.

Atsushi Nakajima, very caring and kind, though his experience in the orphanage he lived made him less confident and feels like he's not worthy of helping someone.

Dazai Osamu, intelligent and mysterious, but is very creepy with his little... tendencies.

Kunikida Doppo, idealistic and collective, but lose his cool when things go wrong or Dazai annoys him on purpose.

Junichirou Tanizaki, modern and friendly, has a awkward relationship with his sister Naomi who might have a...thing for him?

Akiko Yosano, lovely and capable of taking care of herself, but can be a little sadistic when healing or fighting people.

Ranpo Edogawa, smart and laid back, solves cases at ease with his ability even though he's not gifted. I know, so weird.

Kenji Miyazawa, happy and cheerful, but is really strong despite his appearance. You gotta admit, he is cute.

And finally the president of the ADA, Yukichi Fukuzawa. Quiet and calm, it's like time stop when he appears. He's like a father figure to everyone, especially Kuni-san and Atsushi. I even hugged him for some reason, like a child happy to see her father come home...

These people...

They care about each other and they are important to one another...

Do I really belong with them?

* * *

Motoko decided to stay at Atsushi's place for the night, it's very homey for one person. she slept in a spare futon that Dazai gave her, it was odd to sleep in a place with someone you barely knew. Atsushi wouldn't hurt a fly, even though he tranforms into a big tiger.

Motoko woke up in the middle of the night when she heard a noise from outside, she quietly tiptoed to the front door and close it behind her. The black-haired girl heard a cat's meow, she climbed at the roof to see a black cat looking at the moon.

"Hey, little guy." said Motoko. "What you doing up at night?" The cat looked at her, its gold eyes were staring blankly. Motoko reach her hand out to touch the cat but it hissed at her. "I guess you don't like people that much, do you?"

The black cat kept staring, not letting its guard down.

She smiled. "Well, I don't have a treat on me, but maybe a little song can cheer you up."

Motoko cleared her and began singing.

* * *

When she finished singing, she looked at the black cat only to look calm as it yawned. "I bet you're sleepy, let's go to bed." Motoko said, picking up the cat and slowly climb down the roof and went back to the dorm. She went back to her futon quietly and looked at her little companion, then her eyes widened. "l'll call you...Yoru." Motoko said smiling at the result.

Yoru looked at her, and put a paw on the girl's forehead. "Good night." said Motoko, as she drifted off to sleep.

As she slept, she remember a memory, about her mother singing to her when she was a child.

The name of the song... it's now coming back to her...

It was sad, but beautiful...

It's...Green Requiem.

* * *

Motoko's ability is Green Requiem, it allows her to see the memories of people who have died by singing a hauntingly, lovely song. There are more things her ability can do but I'll save that for another story. ;)

I know it's weird, but I think I did a good job on this. I hope I did okay, BSD is my new obsession. My 3rd story of this series, check out my other two stories if you're interested. See you soon! XD


End file.
